Obamium
|saurian_name = Erumaim (Er) |systematic_name = Triunbium (Tub)|family = family|series = Yemenide series|element_above = Sceptrium|element_to_the_leftt = Matvienium|element_to_the_right = Trumpium|period = 10|coordinate = 8f |atomic_mass = 926.403|group = Between 2 and 3|element_below = Palestinium|subatomic_particles = ℵ0|atomic_radius = 420|covalent_radius = 69|van_der_waals_radius = 69|nucleons = 69420|nuclear_ratio = 420|nuclear_radius = as wide as your mom|half-life = 48 milliseconds|decay_mode = 69|decay_product = See Crystals page|electron_notation = 69|electron_configuration = Tut 420f3 1337d1 69s2|electrons_per_shell = 420|oxidation_states = 69|electronegativity = 1337|first_ionisation_energy = 69|electron_affinity = 420|molar_mass = 420|molar_volume = 69|density = 420|atom_density = 69|atom_separation = 420|speed_sound = 420691337911666|magnetic_ordering = 420|crystal = around 5|colour = Brown|phase = 69|melting_point = 666|boiling_point = 420|liquid_range = 69|liquid_ratio = 69|triple_point = 42069|critical_point = 1337|heat_of_fusio = 911|enthalpy_of_vapourization = 911|specific_heat_capacity = 1337|by_mass = 420|by_atom = 69}} Obamium, triunbium (Tub), or tri- is hypothetical chemical element with the symbol Ob and the atomic number 312. It is named after , an American attorney and politician who served as the 44th president of the United States from 2009 to 2017. Like all chemical elements with an atomic number greater than 92, Obamium has no stable isotopes. The most stable of these, Ob has a half-life of about 48 milliseconds. Obamium is the single best element in the universe. Synthesis In 2019, a group of people, including Guyihiogfjbejkvgfjem vnhefjhvbhrfcjejgcvhilergvhj9orfbv othat's his real name), also known as "Guy", tried in a facility in the Scottish Highlands (UN Obamium Research Facility) chose to break apart the crystal lattice of the newly discovered element 314, [[Vykhinozhulebinium] using photons, which emitted 2 protons, one of which emitted a positron and turned into a neutron, quickly forming deuterium, a hydrogen isotope. The remaining element, known as Obamium after former US president Barack Obama The Obamium Research Group Upon discovering Obamium, a group of africans took a big dump rolled it into a ball and drew a face on it and called it Obamium. These people have formed an Obamium research group, focusing on Obamium and the newly discovered Photonobamine. They have made some significant discoveries about Obamium such as its crystals. On the 3rd of October, 2019, scientist Dr. Victor Gongitchstein experimented with one of the decayed products of Obamium and managed to find the crystalline structure of the Obamasphere. 3 months later, another scientist by the name of Dr. Niggdradonamous Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwem Ossas discovered the once thought impossible Tesserbama, however, he was found dead with his skin completely vaporized due to such power, and so research on Tesserbama was never started upon again. In January 2020 a new form of Obamium was discovered by Prof. Joseph Mama. It is called Obamabinladen and is called the "Ultimate Obamium form" because of its radiation. The only known substance of it has been lock away in Area 69 because of how dangerous it is. Findings Obamium is one of the most difficult elements to receive a neutral isotope due to its quick radioactive decay sequence. Though it’s half life is 48 milliseconds, it’s infliction may impact for eight years due to its radiation. Once stabilized and decayed, it can be in its most basic form as a brown malleable solid capable of conducting electricity, which in that form is used to create a special type of electric conductor that can allow the passage of electrons 23.5% faster than silver. Inventions that use such are that of need of high energy, such as the Mecha Wheelchair, the cyber I.S.I.S tank, the Big Chungus Mobile, and the most powerful sword, Link's Master Shaft. Compounds of the element may prove harmful towards humans, or may be incompatible to the point of a reaction that may cause fatal damage or at the very least a permanent and gouging mark upon one’s epidermis, eventually searing towards the insides and tear veins. When other elements form together with Obamium into compounds, they’re usually enduring, yet provide no real use other than conductivity. Obamium and Governmentite is the only compound to be found in abundance on earth, providing negative effects towards human health. Obamium and Osamium (Osambinladium) is a theoretical compound due to the depletion of the latter element, however, it is said that both are to double its possessive qualities of their already existing properties, showcasing that humans have no resistance towards it. Once heated to be malleable, crystallized, stable Obamium can be constructed into solid forms for analyzation of its surfaces under a microscope. The most common form for analyzation is a sphere, since it conducts less energy for more formal testing. The best conductor is the Obamium pyramid (Obamid), due to its point of focus. Crystals Contrary to popular belief, they are not pure Obamium as it is too radioactive, instead, it is their decay products. Obamid/Obama Prism This is the most common Obamium decay product. They are formed by the decay of Obamium-926 to the diamond form of Carbon, which makes them incredibly sought after. This is its formula: 926Ob → 13C It forms Carbon-13 which is even rarer. They are more plentiful near Europe, the East Coast of the USA and Canada and North Africa. Obama Cube As they have an original higher isotope number, the Obamium forms below get much rarer. An Obama Cube is formed with the decay of Obamium-297 into silver. 927Ob → 109Ag They are plentiful in Europe. It also forms the rarest stable silver isotope Silver-109. Obamahedron An Obamahedron is formed when Obamium-298 decays into Gold-197. 928Ob → 197Au They are plentiful in the British isles. Obamasphere An Obamasphere is formed when Obamium-929 decays into Platinum-198, the least abundant form of Platinum. 929Ob → 198Pt They are plentiful in Scotland and Northern England. Obomba Obombas are the rarest Obamium crystal. They are formed when Obamium-930 decays into Uranium-234, the heaviest Obamium decay product and the rarest natural Uranium isotope. 930Ob → 234U They are plentiful in the Scottish Highlands, which contains the most types of Obamium crystals, the reason why the Obamium Research Facility was placed here in the first place. It instantly explodes when moved by 1mm(0.03 inches) in a second, so it is best to stay away from it if possible. Tesserbama This is the first and only synthetic Obamium crystal. It is the one that killed Dr. Niggdradonamous Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwem Ossas in 2020. There are no pictures because the area was nuked after reports of the death came in. Disposing There is an inner core of pure Obamium because there is too much pressure for the particles in decay. The best way to dispose of an Obamium crystal is to cut of a layer no thicker than 5mm long and wait at least a week for the Obamium atoms to decay. In popular culture This page is the most visited on the Fandomium wiki, due to the Obamium meme and the meme on the right. Category:Elements Category:Obamium Family